Bang Bang Boom
by LunaGoth 17
Summary: es la tipica historia de cuatro chicas que buscan la fama en un pais muy tradicional, corea. alli descubriran que el amor no es solo un juego, si no una prueva de supervivencia. Advertencia: los nombres de los chicos no se corresponden con los personajes de la serie, los personajes de este fic son los mismos actores.


Capitulo 1

Todo por un sombrero

Esto no es normal, para nada…, antes de empezar con toda esta historia, me presentare; soy Luna, tengo veinte años. No soy nadie del otro mundo, solo que tengo bastante facilidad para meterme en líos y ha decir verdad estoy metida en un berenjenal de mucho cuidado….lo explicare mejor, gane un concurso de baile con mis tres amigas; Lavender, Circe y Hillary.

El premio era un viaje a Corea del sur, con todos los gastos pagados y también dio la casualidad de que allí se celebraba una especie de festival coreano, con todo tipo de artistas K-pop y no solo eso, también actores y modelos.

Asíque aquí me encuentro escondida en un rincón medio llorando y con un estupido sombrero negro en la mano.

Soy estupida, supuse que esto no ocurriría ni en mis mejores sueños pero ha ocurrido, ¿es demasiada casualidad?, lo explicare de esta forma, mis amigas no paran de llamarme al móvil preguntándose donde estoy, un grupo de coreanas me siguen porque quieren el sombrero, un conjunto de fans con camaras, folletos para autografos etc, un gran numero de chicas embravecidas y un grupo de chicos que me sigue también no se exactamente porque,

¿Qué debo hacer? OH, cierto…los cuatro chicos que me buscan son artitas famosos en corea del sur y también en America, modelos, actores, cantantes y bailarines. ¿Qué como se todo esto?, pues porque recientemente vi una serie muy aclamada en la que ellos eran protagonistas, asíque podría decirse que soy fan…y también que como a cualquier fan lo suficientemente tímida como yo… ¡le dan un miedo espantoso en persona!

Ya que tenéis todos los detalles empezare con el relato, bueno todo empezó cuando….vi por primera vez a…, no espera había algo antes de eso, todo empezó cuando bailamos en….¡no! eso fue después de lo otro…, vale empezare cuando me choque con…..¡espera! eso a sucedido hace unos minutos!.

Vale, que cabeza loca la mía…, empezare por cuando llegamos al festival, si creo que será un buen comienzo.

Nos enteramos del festival porque nos pidieron que actuásemos como grupo extranjero y de revelación, prácticamente éramos totalmente desconocidas asíque nadie podría tomarnos por famosas y tampoco lo éramos. Primero fuimos a ver los escenarios de los concursos y el gran escenario, donde íbamos a actuar nosotras con otros muchos artistas coreanos, entonces empecé a escuchar una canción que me eran familiar, era una de mis canciones favoritas, del ultimo dorama que vi; Boys Before Flowers, el cantante, por el que yo sentía un aplastante amor platónico, Kim Joon.

Era un cantante rapero muy valorado en corea y en America, era un modelo excepcional y un actor increíble, además de buen bailarín.

-Luna…-dijo Hillary al escuchar la canción.

-eso es…-pudo decir Circe.

-¡si! ¡Lo es!. Luna, To Empty Out- exclamo Lavender diciendo el nombre de la canción.

Yo estaba en mi mundo, entonces fue cuando los vi., venían caminando hacia mi, como en todos los sueños en los que se me habían aparecido, Lavender fue la que me aparto de su camino cuando casi me arroyan, me había quedado mirando al chico que estaba mas a la derecha, había pasado por mi lado como si yo solo fuera una mota de polvo, su pelo de color marrón oscuro y ojos muchísimo mas oscuros que su pelo, su cara proyecto una carcajada que se fundía con el resto del alboroto. Lavender me zarandeo y volví a la realidad:

-Luna…,lo siento…él no..-intento animarme un poco con un par de palabras cortas.

Moví la cabeza y mire hacia otro lado sin llegar a entender lo que andaban diciendo, Lavender miro hacia los chicos cuando Kim Bum, el mas formal de los cuatro, dijo algo extraño que no escuche, ella se sobresalto volviendo su mirada hacia delante. Ella estaba loca por Kim Bum, lo adoraba. Le había hecho un altar en el que rezaba a buda todos los días para que se lo encontrase.

-Luna…, Kim…-

-déjalo, no eran ellos- zanje el tema.

Seguimos caminando y entonces encontramos unas letras que ponía "Sorteo Boys Before Flowers", nos acercamos y vimos a una chica coreana con un recipiente en forma de rueda que contenía papelitos blancos con cosas escritas.

Hillary pago uno, Lavender otro y Circe otro:

-si nos toca algo de Song Woo Bin, te lo daremos-prometieron.

Mire hacia otro lado mientras ellas cogian los papelitos, entonces empezaron a decir:

-¡valla!...-desaprobó Lala.

-demasiado bonito para ser verdad…-dijo Hillary.

-es un sorteo, ¿esperabas que te tocara algo?-pregunto Circe.

-por eso no he cogido papelito, me parece una perdida de tiempo, sabiendo que voy a perder-explique con mirada desaprobante.

Mientras nos alejamos del puentecillo, Hillary empezó a leer una revista coreana que predecía el futuro de los astros asiáticos.

-Luna, tu eras mono, ¿verdad?-

Asentí algo aburrida, mientras miraba pajaritos del Angry Bird por hacer algo, entonces escuche solo a Hillary:

-"en este día, tendrás una suerte increíble. Conseguirás algo con lo que muchas chicas sueñan y que para ti es algo imposible. Afronta positivamente todas las oportunidades de azar que se te encuentren"-en ese momento Hillary paro en seco su lectura.

-Luna, ¡oportunidades de azar!-exclamo Circe.

No podía ser verdad y se lo demostraría en ese mismo instante:

-creéis que es verdad, ¿no?, vale. Darme cada una cien won y zanjaremos el tema de una vez- dije seria.

Cada una me dio parte de su dinero y yo puse otros cien won de mi bolsillo, nos dirigimos al puesto y pague un papelito, la rueda empezó a girar y a girar y a girar, parecía que lo único que exisistia era la ruleta y yo, fije mi mirada en un papelito que estaba en el fondo del recipiente, me decidí a cogerlo justo cuando paro la rueda.

-veis….nada-dije al sacar el papel

Entonces la azafata del sorteo me pidió el papel que por algún casual era de color dorado, la percepción óptica me había advertido de que había algo anormal en la ruleta y me había resultado curioso por eso cogí el papelito de color dorado.

Entonces, la coreana dijo en un ingles un poco extraño:

-felicidades, ¡has ganado un premio!-

Me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿Cómo podía ser?, mi suerte iba por los suelos y nunca había ganado nada, aparte del concurso que había sido por que bailábamos bien.

Entonces otra azafata llego con una caja de cartón en la que guardaban un sombrero de color negro que tenia pinta de ser muy caro.

-señorita, ¿podría decirme su nombre?-pregunto nueva azafata que hablaba mejor ingles que su compañera.

Les dije mi nombre a lo que repitieron como:

-Yuna….-

-emm…si si, pero con L en vez de Y, en ingles es Moon-

Las chicas se quedaron un poco extrañadas por mi nombre y entonces dije:

-es Tsuki en japonés-

En ese momento si me entendieron y pusieron el nombre como les había descrito, Lavender se puso a mi lado y miro el sombrero que permanecía sobre las manos de la primera azafata para que lo aceptara, lo cogi sin pensarlo mucho y me lo puse en la cabeza.

-¿a quien perteneció ese sombrero? Si no es indiscreción preguntar-dijo Lavender.

-es el sombrero favorito de uno de los F4, el rapero de T-max-

Me voltee al reconocer el nombre del grupo en el que había estado Kim Joon unos años antes de que se separasen.

-¿es el sombrero de Kim Joon?-pregunte boquiabierta.

A lo que las azafatas asintieron repetidas veces.

Me lo quite de la cabeza y lo mire fijamente, estaba dado de si, y parecía tener un par de años.

-gracias por la aclaración-dijo Circe inclinándose ante las azafatas.

-gracias por participar…-contestaron ellas.

Nos alejamos del puentecillo, esta vez con el sombrero entre mis manos. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿ponérmelo?.

-bueno, menos mal que encontramos un sombrero, necesitas uno para el baile, en este país se nota quienes son los raperos de grupos, llevan sombreros y este también lo llevaba un rapero-explico Circe.

-y no cualquier rapero-añadió Hillary

-no, es el sombrero de Kim Joon. Mi gran amor platónico y no es cualquiera-dije preocupada.

-cierto, pero te vas a poner ese sombrero, empezamos el baile dentro de quince minutos-dijo Circe.

-no me lo pondré-conteste seria y fría.

-creo que lo que Luna necesita es un poco de adrenalina-sentencio Hillary.

Lavender entendió lo que quiso decir y volvió al puesto, no se exactamente lo que hablo con las azafatas pero parecían contentas de ayudarla.

Luego volvió y pregunte:

-¿que cojones has hecho?-

-nada…, los F4 nos van a ver bailar, y en primera fila nada menos-se rio divertida.

Me eche las manos a la cabeza y Circe dijo:

-rapera, no tienes elección, sombrero o muerte-


End file.
